Bad Timing
by crtjester
Summary: Set directly at the end of PD2, C&J have just wed, yet are finding it difficult to be together at all. FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own PD and/or its characters; they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I get nothing but satisfaction from this. I am responsible for this storyline only.

* * *

Chapter 1

Married. They were married. Today, it had been they who were wed. Joseph proudly escorted his new wife and the love of his life through the main doors of the palace. He couldn't help the huge, tacky grin on his face as he registered the stares from the palace employees. Married. It was still like a dream, a wonderful, tantalizing dream. Still he wished someone would pinch him. Carrying her on his arm now seemed different...yes, it was a much lighter load than carrying the Queen of Genovia. They were walking on air, after all.

Glancing at his watch, it had only been a mere twenty minutes since they had left the alter as man and wife. Twenty minutes was such a short time, yet it was an eternity for Joseph. They had been man and wife for those twenty minutes, and they had not been alone together just once. From the crowded cathedral to the horse-drawn carriage, they had remained open to the public's eye. Here, now, they watched as the ballroom came alive before them, with them. Needless to say, it was going to be a long afternoon, and an even longer evening.

Not only had they not been alone, it had been extremely difficult for them to even talk. It seemed that everyone had something to say to them, and refused to grant them one moment of solitude, or even just enough time for a short whisper of hope. She squeezed his hand, as if reading his mind; hoping to shed an image of patience.

The reception line had ended with the Princess herself, as she dragged the new couple on the floor, motioning to the orchestra to begin. Well dancing wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it would do until they could sneak off. Clarisse held him tight, hoping he was not too upset at her bold move to propose today. Yes, they needed to talk; hopefully do more than talk.

Without even being well into their first dance as a married couple, Joseph and Clarisse were untimely interrupted by the Prime Minister.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, Joseph," he nodded, but with a stern face that made both of them weary as to what was coming. "Clarisse, we have an immediate situation, I have just been informed that the United Nations are sending representatives here, to use our country as a weigh station. I'm afraid that the Mediterranean Sea has been cut off as a trade route..."

"What?" Clarisse stood stunned, unable to believe that the long-awaited threat had finally been mastered into position on her wedding day.

"I'm afraid so..I'll call Parliament immediately if you respond to the UN." Sebastian Motaz nodded to her, reaffirming his words to her.

"Yes, yes of course. I'll be right there Sebastian." She excused the Prime Minister.

"Joseph, I'm so sorry..." She tried to explain, but knowing he would already understand, as Joseph knew more about her position than anyone.

"Go Clarisse, don't worry about me," he tried to sound convincing. "I'll brief security and have them ready for the arrival of the UN representatives." He had hardly finished his sentence when she kissed his cheek, and left him standing alone in the middle of the ballroom. The few eyes that had witnessed it already declaring their marriage a mistake.

* * *

"Charlotte, please get the UN on the phone, and inform Amelia of the situation, this will be good experience for her if nothing else," Queen Clarisse rambled off on her way to the main office. She slipped off her gloves, the same gloves she had wed him in, and bringing them to her nose she smelled his faint scent. She had just left him there, left him to deal with the crowds that had gathered, and to also man the security team for the incoming diplomats. She couldn't believe this was happening, not now. For so many months the group of terrorists had threatened to block all shipping in the Sea; today had to be the day they chose. Clarisse couldn't help but wonder if it was a bad omen.

As Charlotte informed her of the UN secretary on the line, she placed her gloves in her top drawer for safe keeping, for now they were special to her. As Mia rushed into the office, she motioned for her to sit quietly, holding her finger over her lips as she put the call on the speakerphone. Pulling her chair to her desk, she sat, listening to the foreign dignitary on the line, trying to make sense of his hurried speech.

* * *

It was their wedding day, once again that line crossed his mind as Joseph planned out the schedule for the security team over the next couple of days; at least he hoped it would last no longer than that. However, he knew from experience that this particular group of terrorists were, if nothing else, time consuming to deal with.

So Joseph, joined by Shades whom he had declared as head of security less than an hour ago, worked diligently in the main control room of the palace as the celebration continued downstairs as if nothing had happened. Surely they missed the wedded couple, but most probably assumed they had taken off together, disappeared to be alone...Joseph could only dream now.

"Joe, here," Shades pointed, "we need someone posted here, probably 'round the clock as well."

"You're right," Joseph replied, thankful that today of all days, Shades was with him to pan over the blueprints of the palace. Joseph was surely not thinking of security at the moment, although he was first to supply extra guards for his new bride.

"Hey," Shades lightly hit his arm, "I know you had other plans...I'm sorry, my friend." Joseph nodded to him, thankful for having one good friend to trust and lean on in his team. "Maybe it won't last too long."

"Hmm, the last time you said that was at the hostage situation on the grounds, six years ago. If memory serves me correct, that lasted 32 days." Joseph reminded his friend, rather sorry he thought of it himself. "Sorry, Shades.."

"No, don't be, you're right. It's going to be a long one.." They both sighed at the idea, continuing to figure the best places to post the men, and what camera angles would best suit the situation.

* * *

"Grandma, I don't understand all this." Princess Mia was now pacing the floor, unable to accept what was ruining today of all days. This day she had reigned as Princess, and as future Queen. This day, her grandmother had finally wed the real love in her life. This day was suppose to be joyous beyond belief, a day to remember for both of them. Yet here they were, thrown in the midst of International security. "Why our country, Grandma? I mean there are others..," she hissed off.

"Amelia, our country is probably the most neutral country in Europe. It stands to reason why we are chosen in times like these. Besides, the UN has an office here, and many of their situations have been dealt with quickly and easily with our help. Amelia, we cannot just sit back and allow things like this to happen, not just to us, but also to our neighbors."

"But we're a neutral country grandma."

"Neutral, yes. But that does not mean we cannot and do not want to get involved. You studied political science," Clarisse pointed out.

"Yes, I know. It just seems so different when you're actually a part of it." Amelia ran her hand through her hair. "Having to drop everything all at once and go running off to save the world." She had meant that as a joke, but it suddenly occurred to Mia that it was going to be like that.

Clarisse watched the expression change on Mia, knowing it had finally settled in her head what being Queen would entail.

"Oh my dear, it's not all like this. Yes there are times when things are demanded of you, like today. Times where you have the power to change the world. Those times also come in forms such a treaty to sign, a call to make, a Parliament session. It's not all bad Mia. It's like life itself, it has good times and bad. You cannot judge it by it's bad times alone." Clarisse walked over to her grandchild. "A special session of Parliament will be starting any moment...Are you with me?"

"Yes," Mia wrapped an arm around her grandmother as they began to walk. "I can't wait to tell my children; your great-grandmother went to a Parliament session instead of a honeymoon on her wedding day."

"Oh, Mia," Clarisse couldn't help but laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Declaring the emergency Parliament meeting adjourned, Prime Minister Motaz banged his gavel loudly before him. Even before the second crack of the gavel on the wood, Queen Clarisse Renaldi had made her way to the closest exit, quickly escaping the beady eyes that had managed to stare a black hole through her soul for the past hour. "How dare they..," she whispered under her own breath to herself. Making a fast pace for her office, Clarisse could think of nothing but needing her Joseph now. He would ease her mind from their horrid looks and cold stares.

They were that same certain band of animals that were never pleased with anything, any thing she or anyone else had ever done. If not for the few words the Princess had spoke, Clarisse knew for sure it would have gotten worse. Yes, Mia could handle them, and was going to make a great Queen, she knew.

She had left her granddaughter behind to make an excuse for her. Clarisse knew she would have to apologize to her later for that. There would be so many foreign dignitaries to greet right now, over thirty in the past hour alone. There was something the Queen had to do first, and she made it first priority to find him. Anyone else could wait.

"Olivia!" Clarisse called to her befriended and trusted maid, catching her before she disappeared through another door.

"Yes Your Majesty?" Olivia answered, stepping back into the hallway, curtsying.

"Olivia, have you any idea where I might find Joseph right now?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but so much is going on right now, with so many here...I've seen him several times, talking with the guards. I can't really say exactly where he might be...the grounds are extensive." Olivia tried to explain, knowing from her tone that her Queen really needed him at the moment. "I can try and track him down for you?" It wasn't much, and a long shot right now, but it was something.

"Oh, I understand Olivia. I do apologize, I'm under a lot of strain right now."

"I understand." Olivia watched her Queen turn to leave. "OH, Your Majesty!" Clarisse stopped her turn on her heels.

"Yes?"  
"Charlotte could find him much faster...," she reminded her, knowing Charlotte had full access to the security radio frequency.

Clarisse nodded, wondering to herself why she didn't think of Charlotte in the first place. Charlotte could always find him quickly. Stepping quickly toward the ballroom, where the festivities were still going in full swing, Clarisse began her search for either of them.

* * *

"So far we've received only two bomb threats," Shades stated proudly, knowing it must be a record for the UN. He handed them to Joseph, who took the wrinkled pages to look over. "I've already heightened national security." Joseph nodded, still engrossed in the papers. ""I thought it best to cut the festivities short this evening, Joe." Shades watched as his friend and colleague expressed his grief silently before him.

Joseph fiddled with the band now around his finger as his mind wandered to his new bride; where she might be, who was with her, what was being said, or what was going through her mind. Joseph wanted it to be him.

"You don't have to do this, Joe," Shades startled him.

"I know. I know I do not, but at the same time, I know I do. Besides, Clarisse will be more than busy herself. There's no use in being of no help to you." Joseph stated the obvious, but was thinking more on the lines of keeping her safe. He still bathed himself in the belief that no one could keep her as safe as he.

"Okay, it's settled then."

"I need to change...a tux is not befitting to the security, even here." Joseph looked at his watch, noting the hours of daylight still left. "Give me a few minutes to change and I'll go ahead and cover the grounds once?"

"Sure thing. I'm going to check on the stiffs at the party, see how early I can cut it off. That's not going to be easy with the amount of champagne flowing I saw earlier." Joseph laughed at the look his friend gave him, and headed out the door to his room; his old room that still held his belongings.

* * *

"Charlotte, I need to find Joseph." Clarisse had finally managed to cross the room full of guests to her aide. She tried to distract herself from the room full of stares while Charlotte concentrated on finding her husband. It was odd, the whispers, mumblings, and looks that some gave her. Surly someone had to be happy for them, and yet she knew there were many who were. It was just hard to look past those few who were not. She accepted a glass of the bubbly that was floating around on silver trays, and sipped at it. She tapped her foot, impatiently waiting, while smiling to greet a few of the guests.

"Your Majesty, he went to his room to change, but that was more than ten minutes ago."

Clarisse handed her the empty glass, and headed toward the main stairs. It was the quickest route, and she could only hope that she would not be stopped.

* * *

Tucking his shirt in, Joseph snatched up his jacket, eager to try and catch at least a glimpse of Clarisse before the hour long tour of the palace grounds ahead of him. He pulled on the jacket while making his way out the door.

Sighing in exasperation at the fight she had literally had to get past Lord Palimore and up the stairs, Clarisse almost broke out into a run toward his door. As she rounded her suite, and into the next corridor, she missed the man in black who turned the corner at the opposite end of the hall.

Clarisse walked in, shutting the door behind her, but somehow already knowing he had left. The room was so empty and quiet, and there, on his bed, lay his tuxedo. She walked over to it, running her hands down the white shirt Joseph had wore only today, on their wedding day. She picked it up, bringing it to her face to inhale him. As the scent hit her, Clarisse could feel the sting in her eyes as they became cloudy.

Deciding to check her suite, Joseph doubled back by his room. He walked softly, but swiftly, eager to check if she, too, needed a change in clothing. Joseph's thoughts ran deep, as deep as his love for her. Rounding the corner to her doors, he nodded to the guards, and went in.

Patting her eyes and shaking off the strong urge to cry, Clarisse shut the door to his room behind her. She glanced in the mirror hanging on the wall across from her, stopping to make sure she was once more presentable. It had been her wedding dress, the one staring at her in the mirror now. Looking at it made her want to cry, made her ache for Joseph. She needed a change, and now was the best time, knowing the next several hours were going to be hectic.

Finding no sign of his wife in her suite, Joseph made a mental note to look for Charlotte on his way out. He had to connect with Clarisse, if only a passing glance now. The urge to see her was more than any force he had ever felt in his life. Joseph walked out with a heavy heart, and headed back downstairs.

Her feet hurt, so she stopped momentarily to slip off her shoes before rounding the corner to her suite, not knowing the man in black had just left from there. Clarisse knew they were waiting on her, and Mia would be upset at her disappearance, but she had to take a few minutes for herself. What she really needed was her husband. She looked down again to her dress, and knew if she did not change it now, it would be the cause of a mental breakdown in an hour or so. Her wedding dress. It had been her wedding dress. She slipped it off, laying it out carefully for the maids to put up later.

* * *

_Kinda like musical chairs, huh?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Joseph calmly surveyed the massive room, making his greetings short but nonetheless sincere. It seemed the whole country had turned up for free food and champagne, and the air was thick with noise and smoke. Politicians were beginning to mingle as well, being the Parliament session had concluded, and the next round of meetings had yet to begin. The whole palace was beginning to resemble a jungle, thick with creatures of all walks of life.

Spying Lord Fricker leaning unconsciously against a potted miniature pear tree, Joseph radioed for the man to be removed, perhaps taken to a free room if there was one. "Must have had an early start on the festivities," Joseph thought to himself.

He could not bring himself to ask about her. How would it look? It was their wedding day, and they had already lost one another. He had never lost her, never. There were times he wasn't sure where she was, but he had always found her easily. Now he didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Something about this had to be funny. Joseph wished he knew what it was.

Sighing at the massive amount of foreigners, Joseph thought it best to turn on his security mode once again, and head out to the grounds. If he could not be with her, he was bound and determined to keep her safe. Once this whole mess was over, they would have eternity. Although it ran in circles in his mind, it did nothing to comfort him how. Only her presence could do that.

* * *

Making her way down the staircase had been much easier. Clarisse glanced across the room with a sigh of disappointment, knowing it was useless to even hope of seeing him in such a crowded room. Spotting her granddaughter, Clarisse quietly slipped in behind her.

"Excuse me, Amelia, I need to speak with you please," Clarisse gently broke the young Princess off from the no doubt boring conversation she had been muddled into. Taking Mia's arm, she pulled her over to the side, away from the huddle of several UN representative.

"Grandma, I have never been happier to see you," Mia whispered above the roar in the room.

"Nor I you, I wanted to apologize for leaving you like that.."

"It's okay grandma. I know you have Joe on your mind. By the way, I saw him just a few minutes ago."

"You saw him? Amelia, where?" Clarisse could hardly contain her excitement, except for the small strain of worry that accompanied it in her voice.

"Here, only a few minutes ago. Grandma, you haven't been able to spend any time with him, have you?" Mia now understood her grandmothers weary tone.

"No, not alone. Not at all after Parliament." Clarisse looked around the room again, hoping upon belief that she would see him.

"I'm sorry, grandma. I truly am, but we have meetings scheduled to start in a matter of minutes now."

"It's not your fault Amelia." Clarisse took a deep breath and put on a happy face, although her insides were ripping apart at his absence. She knew he was near, and keeping her safe, but she wanted and needed him now to be within her reach.

"Shades has instructed us to end the reception early, Your Majesty, Princess," Charlotte informed them as she cut between them. "There is a representative of the terrorists arriving in two hours for the negotiations, and he'd like to have the palace void of any party going on. Also, the middle east nations would like a conference to be held on their behalf immediately."

"The middle eastern states are not nations, they are quarrels with borders. I agree with Shades, make sure the palace is evacuated by all who need not be here," Clarisse quickly replied. "And also Charlotte, arrange for dinner this evening in the state room."

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh grandma, must we have dinner with them also?" Mia couldn't help but whine.

"It is our duty Mia, you know that. Hopefully they won't be here long. To be honest, the more I meet with them, the more I like my dog." Clarisse had not meant it as a joke, but it did stifle a giggle between the three women.

"They are so annoying," Mia added. "Oh look at that!" Mia pointed to an elaborate woman not far across the room. She was running her hands down one of the guards, all the way down, and squeezing to her hearts content, laughing as the guard tried to elude her.

Clearing her throat, Clarisse replied, "Well, politics is supposed to be the second oldest profession. I have come to realize that it bears a very close resemblance to the first. Come Mia, we have a meeting to attend."

* * *

Taking the fastest ATV he could find, Joseph zoomed across the grounds checking to make sure everyone and everything were in place. Security could not be tightened any more until the guests were cleared, which was to be soon from what he had been told. Joseph drove the path close to the palace gates, bound and determined to keep his new bride safe.

On horseback it usually took about an hour, but today it took him less. Joseph was grateful, as the time alone gave him nothing to think of but her. They were wed this morning, and it was still a slight shock to his soul. Heading back to the palace, Joseph could only dream of seeing his wife, his Queen, his beloved Clarisse.

* * *

It was always hard to break up a party early, but today Shades found it very difficult. He was almost to the point of telling them the news, explaining the hazards of staying at the palace. The danger they were in was real, and he was rather afraid of causing a panic among the walls. Enlisting the help of anyone and everyone, the ballroom and adjoining rooms, even the gardens, were cleared of the reception guests. It had taken several hours, but for the most part everything had went smoothly. Seeing he was no longer needed, Joseph resigned himself to finding her.

Finding her had been easy this time. He knew where she was, what she was doing, and who she was with. Only he did not know what was on her mind now. Joseph had joined the two security men beside the doors to the conference room and had taken their place, bound and determined to be there when she exited. Knowing more representatives had arrived, and the situation was critical at this point, Joseph did not foresee looking into her eyes any time soon. Moving across the hall from the doors, Joseph planted himself in a spot where he could admire one of her many portraits that hung throughout the palace. It would have to do for now.

He had steadied himself with the patience of Job, and had held out until the following afternoon when Shades insisted he be replaced. He needed to sleep, and in his bed, not in the hall outside the conference. He was of no use to anyone now, and even he knew that. The only thing that kept him awake was the vision of his Clarisse hanging on the wall, and the idea of seeing her step outside those doors.

People had come and gone, even the Princess had been excused, no doubtfully by the Queen herself, to get some rest. Joseph had watched the doors swing open, and each time he had strained to catch her view, but never could he see to the far end of the table, where the Queen was seated. It had been a long evening, a long night, and a long morning had come and gone. Now Joseph sighed, knowing he needed sleep. When two security men had relieved him, Joseph took another long look at her portrait, and even another at the doors she was behind, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

It was her wedding night, and Queen Clarisse Renaldi found herself playing referee in the over-sized conference room in the west wing of the palace. The anger heating in the room kept her mind on her job, when all she wanted to do was think of her husband. Maybe her Joseph was sleeping soundly in their bed tonight. In fact, she knew better. Most likely he was on the other side of the double doors across the room to her right, watching out for her safety. As much as she wanted to leave, the Queen's presence was required now. The security and prosperity of Genovia and its neighboring countries depended on her.

Quite impressed with her granddaughter, Clarisse had bid the Princess goodnight a few hours ago, stating that she would be needed the following day. Neither had no way of knowing how long these negotiations would go on, and one of them needed to be present at all times.

So far the conference table had been used as a conference table, a dining table, a boxing ring, a map, and a card table for the quite bored French ambassador. Negotiations were slow, partly due to the fact that no country wanted to deal with terrorists of any type, however they were finding it difficult to not get involved when they thought about the long term effects on their country. Terrorists were not new to Clarisse, but they were not a scheduled and regular part of her duty either. Rupert had dealt more with those kinds of people, and he had been respected among them. She only hoped she was doing as well.

She had watched the sun set the night before, and now was watching as sunlight made its way through the large windows. Fresh coffee and breakfast had been brought in, rejuevinating even the French ambassador. Soon they would have to take a break, and Clarisse's heart jumped at the thought. Sipping her tea, Clarisse let her mind wander to Joseph for a few minutes. Soon. She would see him soon.

* * *

The antique grandfather chimed noon as Joseph slowly made his way to his room. His body was tired, and he was quite sore from standing in one place for so long. As he made his way down the corridor, Joseph came to her doors, and couldn't help but wander in. He glanced around the room, knowing she wasn't there, but needing to be near something of hers, anything. He let his fingers trail along the furnishings as he waltzed about the room, the same room he should have made love to her in last night.

Walking through the open door, Joseph smiled when he saw her bed. He shut the door behind him, and slipped off his shoes. She was his wife, and this was now their bed. He curled up on her side of it, letting himself imagine how she would feel next to him, and what she would say. He had never felt more in love in his life, and it hurt. The pain in his heart soon faded as sleep came upon his tired body.

* * *

Exhaustion had settled most of the disputes, and having finally convinced everyone, Queen Clarisse Renaldi declared this meeting over, and the next scheduled for early tomorrow morning when the arguments would resume and the arguers would be fresh to threaten each other. Hastily making her way to the opened doubled doors, Clarisse was quite disappointed when she found her husband not there. Maybe she had been mistaken, maybe he had not been there at all. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part, that he would have wanted to be near her. Maybe all this had just been too much. She sighed, making her way to her office.

Her body was betraying her. In the past she had been known to go days without sleep. It had only been one night, and her body felt like it had been three. Her heavy heart made it even worse. Clarisse stumbled in, finding Charlotte reading through a mass of papers.

"Your Majesty," Charlotte stood, but soon lowered as Clarisse motioned for her to sit at ease. "You must be tired..."

"I'm more than tired, Charlotte. I am surly not as young as I use to be. Hopefully this whole mess will be settled sometime tomorrow, we are meeting early. Is there anything I need to do?" Clarisse looked to her aide, hopeful her list was short.

"Nothing I cannot or have not already rescheduled."  
"Charlotte, you're a dear. Before I forget, would you inform Mia that the rest of the day is free, except for playing hostess. I need to get some sleep..." Clarisse stood, placing her glasses on her desk and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, no thank you Charlotte. Just make sure everyone else is taken care of." Clarisse headed for her door. "Oh Charlotte, you wouldn't happen to know where Joseph is?"

"I do indeed. Joseph was up all night as well. He should be sleeping soundly by now." Charlotte knew it was what her Queen needed to hear, and she was eager to be alone with him for a while.

Clarisse was suddenly rejuvenated at the thought of him. She marched up the stairs, and down the corridor, by passing her own suite while heading for his. He would be there, sleeping. She could picture his form now, ready to reach out and touch it.

Turning the knob slowly, she pushed open the door and walked in. The knob clicked shut behind her, and Clarisse noted the stillness of the room. It was empty. Not even his breathing broke the silence. His bed was neat, and untouched. He had not been here, not to sleep. His tux still lay across it, just as she had found it before.

She couldn't help the tears that trickled down her cheeks. She sat on his bed, wandering where he was, and what was on his mind. Clearly he couldn't sleep, and had opted for something that took him away. Was it the circumstances that had gotten to him? Was he angry, upset, or maybe even confused? It crossed her mind yet again that maybe Joseph had even regretted their marriage. After all, he had several times, and she had declined, broken his heart really. It was sudden, the words from her lips and the service that followed them that had joined the two.

Clarisse felt the heaviness of her body, sitting on his bed, trying to make light of the last two days. She had expected him to be full of joy, an overwhelming joy as she had been. Now she questioned it. It wasn't like Joseph to not be there for her, to not be beside her, to not support her. She had left him standing in the middle of the ballroom floor...

Her eyes became weak as Clarisse sank on his bed, in his bed, in his room, just down the hall from him. Here she slept, as Joseph slept soundly just down the hall from her, in her bed,in their bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The grumbling that awoke him told him it had to be well past dinner time, and from the darkness that hovered around the balcony doors, Joseph was right. Hungry or not, as he crawled from the bed, Joseph decided to crash whatever meeting she was in and sweep her in his arms and out the door. It was a mission now, just as his life mission had been to keep her safe.

Duty or not, even the Queen of Genovia needed rest. Joseph was more angry now than anything. He shifted his feet as he shoved his shirttail inside, glancing in her full length mirror only to see his anger reflected. If indeed she was still in meetings, he may need the extra strength his anger brought on to carry her out.

Hearing the doors open, Joseph became slightly hopeful that it was his wife. Seeing Charlotte enter, his hopes fell again, further into the hole in his heart.

"I'm sorry Joseph, I just came to wake Her Majesty, I figured she would be hungry."

"What? Charlotte, Clarisse isn't here. I thought she was still in the conference." Joseph's mind became alerted at once, sending impulse signals through his body that managed to scare the wits out of him. She was missing.

"They called a recess earlier in the afternoon, until tomorrow morning. She stopped by her office on her way up here to get some sleep." Charlotte's eyes showed her worry, and immediately looked to Joseph for help. Joseph took several steps closer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Charlotte, you're sure she was coming here, no place else."

"Positive. Joseph, she was exhausted."

"You notify Shades, and no one else yet, Charlotte. I'm going to look around, check her little hideaways. Maybe she couldn't sleep after all." Joseph headed out the doors, followed by Charlotte who was already relaying the message to Shades.

The only wish he had ever had in his life was for her. Now they were wed, but had never been so far apart in their lives. He couldn't lose her, not now, not when they had just found one another. Joseph half ran the corridors, not certain exactly where to look. She could be anywhere...it was a palace, for heavens sake...and a grand one at that.

Clarisse knew it like only one other, like him. They both knew the corridors, the short cuts, the adjoining rooms, and the secrets that were but a wall away. It was quite hard to place the security cameras, as they could never cover the entire palace or grounds. Joseph was never more sorry over that than now. He had literally pushed Lionel aside as he entered the main control room, and began surfing over the entire palace.

Quickly becoming impatient as the monitors changed from one view to the next, Joseph grabbed Lionel by his collar, pulling him in his face. "You sit and watch. You cover the entire palace and the grounds. You find the Queen. At the first sight of her, you let Shades or I know. Comprende?" When Lionel began to nod quickly, Joseph dropped the boy, leaving him rather terrified.

Clipping on the earpiece he snagged from the control room, Joseph listened as Shades instructed the men to keep their eyes and ears open, bringing them to full alert without the explanation of her disappearance. Joseph nodded to himself, satisfied that Shades had what it took to be their leader. He could now concentrate on what was most important.

Surly she wouldn't have gone out, not alone in the dark. He knew her, and he knew that she was not fond at all of the dark, not alone. He had always walked with her, hand in hand, gazing at the star studded sky and the foreign moon. It was a sight that made her breathless, and Joseph had always admired the diamond reflections in her eyes, that matched the real stones she wore. As his eyes swept the courtyard, his evil conscience took over, and suddenly Joseph found himself visualizing her with someone else.

He had not stayed to hear Charlotte count off the number of representatives that had arrived. He only knew that the majority were men, well acquainted with his Queen, and quite handsome in any woman's eyes. Knowing the media, Joseph immediately realized that their wedding would have made the headlines around the world, and would be a popular topic even among the rigid UN circles. Yes, they would know of her marriage, only Clarisse could declare it a mistake.

Now the ideas running through his head only caused confusion. Why was it so easy to question their love? It had been present for so long, and it ran so deep within the two. Yet, as he searched for her, the empty gardens reminded him now of his heart, and how empty she had left it on their wedding day. She had just left him, left him standing alone in the middle of the ballroom.

He understood. She was still Queen, and in a way would always be. She would always be needed, always be the center of someones life besides his own. Was he so selfish to want her all for himself? Pondering the question of his selfishness, Joseph ran the vast stone walkway around the palace, and entered through the main doors.

The cigar smoke made him choke as he past the foreign dignitaries, nodding politely to acknowledge their greetings. From the way the liquor was being passed, Joseph figured there was no one there who could give a reasonable reply to their name, much less any other question. He slipped down the east corridor, the main suite of offices ahead, double checking the locks as he passed.

Joseph stopped at hers, dug out his keys, opened the door, and found it empty. He swept through it, looking for any sign she had been there. It was all neat and tidy, surly the way Charlotte had left it for her. He locked up, and returned to the stale smoke and booze party, now overtaking three large rooms of the palace.

Noticing the woman so obviously flirting with him, Joseph realized that she would not be alone in this mass of male progesterone. There were other women, and it was likely she could be here someplace. It was most likely she was, the more he thought about it. Mia would be here. He listened for her laugh, and knew it may just be the key to finding his Clarisse.

Whispering in his microphone, Joseph questioned Charlotte, "Where is Princess Mia?"

"The Princess is in the main library. Have you found her Joseph?"

"She may be with Mia, I'm hoping." Joseph tried to sound convincing, but somehow knew that someone would have spotted her by now.

"Not unless she arrived in the last fifteen minutes. Joseph, it's time..." Charlotte hated to say the words, but it was time to call out the search orders.

"Wait...just a few more minutes Charlotte. Shades you with me?"

"I hear you. Go ahead."  
"Let me check here, just to make sure, and I want to sweep back by her suite. Then, well then we'll announce her as missing." For the first time that night, the words really sank in. She was missing.

His heart beat fast, heating his bloodstream like a steam engine. His forehead broke out in a sweat, and his knees had never felt more weak than they did now. Somehow he managed to enter the library. There, beside the portrait of her father, Mia stood, mingling with the small crowd. He was afraid to ask, afraid of the answer, afraid of scaring her. Joseph was afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Summoning up some kind of courage, Joseph began the short walk across the room to begin the grave conversation he must have with the Princess. Joseph seemed to be in another world, a world all alone, not quite believing the past two days, nor the fact that his beloved had all but vanished. He walked through the tunnel ahead of him, knowing he must be moving faster than it seemed.

What actually happened, Joseph had missed. His concentration had escaped him, and his thoughts all whirled in a river of white water. He felt the pain on his head, and the liquid flowing down his chest. Looking up, Joseph found himself on the floor.

Mia rushed to his side, kneeling beside him, watching the blood ooze from the side of his head. It was still slightly a blurr to him, his surroundings and the voices he heard. He made out several apologies, and nodded in return. He brought his hand up to his head, feeling the warm liquid plaster his palm as well.

Joseph tried to shake off the blurr, knowing now was not the time to lose his head, although apparently it was time for it to be injured. His Queen was much more important to him. His Queen and his wife. That sounded so remarkably wonderful. It gave Joseph what he needed to pull himself up, and bring himself back into the real world.

"Joseph?"

"I'm fine Mia, just a little banged up." Joseph spied the glass on the floor, the whiskey soaking his chest, and what was left of the small end table, and put them all together. "Really, Mia, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, your head is bleeding badly." Mia motioned for a maid, taking one of the linen napkins from her hands. "I've been trying to cut off the drinks for an hour now..." Mia whispered to Joseph.

"Shades will take care of it. Don't worry. Mia, have you seen your grandmother this evening?" Joseph took the napkin from her, and held it to his head. "Could I have some ice, please?"

"She should have slept all evening. I know how boring that conference was, and how tired she was when I left. Why did you let her get up?" Joseph took the clean napkin he was handed, pressing it to his head. The ice was hard, and the ends sharply poked in his skin, but it eased the pain. Clearly Mia had not seen her, and Joseph could not bring himself to tell her, not now. She had enough on her hands. He would have to tell her soon enough.

"Let me go get cleaned up, Mia," Joseph tugged at his whiskey stained shirt. "I'll be back. Get Shades in here, he'll get this whole mess cleaned up," Joseph motioned to the floor and all. He quickly made his exit before he had to answer Mia's question. He did not want to lie to her.

Taking the back stairs, Joseph headed to his room. He planned on cleaning himself up quickly, then returning to the business at hand. Shades would have to declare her missing, and it would have to be done soon. The grounds and palace were still under total lock down, so she could not have gotten far, not without someone noticing. However with the amount and type of company the palace had, anything could happen. Joseph knew this firsthand, and it worried him. Hearing the rumors flow of his injury, Joseph quietly announced his state, his position, and his plans as he took the long way to his room. His old room, he reminded himself.

_

* * *

Should I? ...or should I not? Hmmm. Well, let's see how my mind works._

* * *

Before the door shut behind him, Joseph had his shirt unbuttoned and ready to strip off. It wreaked of whiskey, and was already quite sour smelling. His head throbbed, and Joseph held the ice against it once more.

He slipped his shoes off, and pulled off his socks one-handed. They too were drowned in the drink. Joseph was beginning to wonder how deep it was to the bottom of that glass. He needed to hurry, and reminding himself of that, he headed for the bath.

Following the dim soft light of the lamp in the far corner, Joseph made his way. He always kept the lamp on, for as head of security he was often up and down all night. It had saved him precious time when things were hectic, and it had welcomed him each night when he came in, so tired he could hardly move. Tonight it shed light, though not very bright, but more than enough to ease his worst fear.

"Shades, I've found her." Joseph whispered into his microphone, feeling the warmth of the words spread throughout his whole body. "She's fine, she's sleeping."

"Copy that," came the reply.

Joseph switched off the equipment and took it off. His eyes never left her. She had never looked so beautiful to him. The need to touch her was overwhelming. Joseph made his way beside her, trailing his fingertips up her leg, over her hip, dipping down in her waist, and up over her arm to her shoulder.

Just by being there, she had made him forget the pain in his head, the odor of the whiskey and smoke, and the turmoil his body and mind had been through in the past hours. It was a relief like no other Joseph had ever needed, or felt. He watched her chest rise and fall, slowly, beautifully. She was well, sleeping peacefully. Despite the relief, Joseph needed to know if she still loved him, and did not regret their hasty marriage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Joseph wasn't sure if it had been the warm shower or the fact that his mind was completely at ease now, that made him feel so much better. He rubbed himself over with the towel, then wrapped it around his waist. Coming to the mirror, he could see several places where blood was still trickling down the side of his head. He wet a cloth in cold water, and held it there several minutes.

After all that had passed, Clarisse lay safely in his bed, just through the door only several steps away from him now. As he waited for the bleeding to subside, Joseph pondered whether to tell her or not of the past few hours. Some others may pin it as being funny, but Joseph and several staff members had went through pure agony at her disappearance. He could feel a twinge of anger at her, and any other time he would have told her, he would have made certain she understood what caused his anger. Tonight however, felt different. Joseph knew she had not meant to fall asleep here, or maybe she did. In either case, he needed to know if she had good intentions; meaning she wanted to be with him.

"Joseph." It was the softest of voices, low and sweet. He looked up, opening his eyes to see her standing in the doorway. For a second or two, he wasn't sure what to say, or if anything needed to be said, he just wanted to look at her. The white she wore had a warm angelic glow that circled her whole body. Never had he seen her in that light. Her hair slightly messed, her eyes still quite sleepy; yet Joseph found her to be perfect.

"Joseph, you're bleeding?" Clarisse patted her bare feet across the tiles to him. She took the bloody cloth from his hand, lifting it to see the laceration across his the left side of his head. "Are you hurt anyplace else?" She knew her former head of security well, and it was seldom he had only one injury at a time. "This needs to be seen by a physician. It needs to be sewn up." Taking her right hand and placing on his cheek, she slowly pressed her lips to him. "Can my husband not speak?"

"I never was good at words after your kisses," Joseph finally managed to sputter out. She placed another kiss against his lips, drawing it out as long as she felt he needed it.

"My dear husband, you'll need to work on that. It seems you are in the position where you will have to do such things." Joseph nodded, and emitted a smile to her.

"Good. Now, are you hurt anyplace else?"

"No, I don't think so. Just a small accident downstairs. One of our guests had a little too much whiskey, and his last glass landed on me, and I landed on a table, then on the floor."

"So it wasn't you that got drunk?" Clarisse lowered her head, almost ashamed at what she had first thought. The smell had been overwhelming when she awoke, and she had been afraid Joseph had lost it.

"Oh, Clarisse...no love. No. The way things have been going for us, well it sure gave me reason to, but I never even thought of it... All I thought of for the past two days was you." When he saw the look on her face, he brought her into his embrace and held her there. His Clarisse, his wife, was finally where she belonged.

She didn't want to let him go. If time could stand still, then here is where she wanted to be. Clarisse had waited for this, as had he for the past several days. It wasn't their first embrace, nor would it be their last, but it was their first moments alone as man and wife. Nothing really had changed in the world. She had not changed, nor Joseph. It was in knowing the love and marriage they shared was wanted, and wanted equally on both parts that the change in each others heart occurred.

"As much as I want to keep holding on, I must see to our guests." Clarisse whispered. Joseph released his firm hold, yet still holding her at bay.

"Our guests are being well taken care of, I've seen to it myself. Security is at max, the guards are all posted, Shades was putting an end to the liquor flow, Princess Mia has been the perfect hostess, and the talks are to resume in the morning, as scheduled." Joseph rambled off, informing her that she was not needed, not by anyone other than he.

"Well, it seems there is only one thing I need to attend to then." Clarisse lay her head against his shoulder, staring at their reflections in the steam covered mirror. "My husband."

"I see. I like that idea. Just what are your intentions?" Joseph raised his brow, loving to toy with her.

"First, I'm going to have that cut attended to." She stepped back, noticing the bleeding had slowed, but still trickled in small drops on the white of the cloth.

"Then?" Joseph loved to watch her, and now as she took care of him, it made his heart grow stronger than it had ever been.

"We have a problem." He took her hand as they made their way through the door, and sat on the bed.

"Problem?"  
"Yes...Clearly this room is not big enough for both of us." Clarisse motioned around her. "Mine is, yet your belongings are not in there. Or would you rather start fresh and have a new suite done for us?"

"You're absolutely right, that is a problem, and one I intend on doing something about. However we can't fix it all tonight. It'll have to wait, most likely until this whole trade agreement is dealt with."

"I do not intend on sleeping alone tonight..."

"My love, now that I have finally found you alone, there is no way I am ever losing you again." Clarisse smiled at him, leaning close against his strong arms.

"Since we are already in mine, how about I dress and grab a few things to take to your suite. It'll much easier for me than to move everything you need."

"Ummhmm," Clarisse agreed, knowing exactly what he meant. "I am awful hungry."

"You missed dinner love. However the kitchen is still bustling due to our guests. I'm sure they'll have no problem with fixing milady dinner." Joseph drew her in, pressing his lips to hers.

"Need help dressing?" Clarisse eyed the towel around his waist as he stood.

"My love, if you help me, our plans would fall to ruins like the Roman Empire." Clarisse laughed at him, and watched as he dropped the towel for her, teasing her.

"Maybe I could cut dinner short..."

* * *

Indeed she had cut dinner short, but only on account of Joseph's pain. His head throbbed, and Clarisse had insisted that the royal physician be called in tonight. Equally sincere, they said their good nights to the few guests still up at such a late hour, and headed to the private wing of the palace.

"Glass?" Clarisse stood dumbstruck as the physician pulled a rather large piece from underneath Joseph's skin. She cringed as the blood trickled, as if it pained her just as much.

"Joseph, I want you to know that I have pulled more foreign objects from your body than any other in this country," he said, dropping the object in a small plastic container, and raising a light to the area to study it once more.

"Well, I'm flattered for the honor," Joseph replied, trying to sound lighthearted as the pain escalated once more. "Clarisse, why don't you wait in the other room?" He had heard her deep breathing, and the slow moan that escaped her throat as another, yet much smaller, piece was pulled out.

"No. I'm not leaving you." She stood her ground, standing beside him as the physician explored his head once again. Joseph, quite shocked, was indeed proud of having her there, holding his hand.

"Joseph, I can't see any more, however that does not mean there are not any fragments left. It's always tricky when glass is involved, especially clear glass. I'm going to go ahead and sew this up. You're going to need to keep it clean and dry, of course. If the pain persists, or any bleeding, swelling, or if infection sets in, you let me know immediately." Joseph felt the first tug of a suture, and knew it would soon be over. He was quite tired, but more importantly, he was eager to be alone with her once again.

Standing beside him, Clarisse wondered how many times he had endured such things, and how many of those times were done on her behalf. She had not asked what had went on, nor who was involved, but somehow knew she was responsible for this. It tore at her soul. Someone had to protect her, she knew that. Would she feel the same had it been someone other than Joseph? No, probably not. She had always been partial to her head of security, this head of security.

She wondered if he would tell her, would confide in her. Clarisse had often wondered if Joseph told her the whole truth about things. Inside she knew he protected her, more than his job entailed. He did it out of love, and she knew that. He did it to protect her, to keep her safe, to keep her from worrying. She wasn't as fragile as Joseph believed her to be. That is why she stood there now, holding his hand, being strong for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

"How do you feel now?" Her voice was soft and caring, and Joseph had longed to hear it coming from beside him in his own bed, such as now. She moved closer, if that was even possible, snuggling in to him.

"I'm wonderful, almost as if it's a dream."

"I mean your head, silly." Clarisse snickered, knowing exactly what he had meant. It did seem like a dream; a wonderful, fulfilling dream. Joseph kissed the tip of her nose.

"That is exactly what is in my head." He kissed her again, a soft, slow adventure for the both of them. "If you mean the throbbing from the cut, it's much better. Still a little sore, but better."

"Mmm, I'm glad. I hate it when you get hurt. I always have," she confessed.

"I'm not fond of it either. However when I realize that it was for you, it doesn't seem so bad, not bad at all." Joseph cupped her cheek, tracing her lips with his thumb.

"Was this for me Joseph? It was, wasn't it?" She looked at him with those big green eyes he had always melted at seeing. Slowly he took in a breath, trying to figure what and how to tell her.

"Honestly Clarisse, it was, and was not. I told you what happened."

"Yes, you always tell me what happens, however you usually skip the part that deals with my wrongdoing. Tell me, Joseph." Clarisse raised up on her elbow, covering herself with the thin satin sheet.

"What I told you was true. I left out the part where I was looking for you. I, well we, thought you had disappeared. To make the story short, you had fell asleep in my old room, and I had in here. I never thought to look for you in my room. When I awoke, well ...no one knew where you were. They had assumed you were with me. From there hell broke loose inside me, Shades, and Charlotte. I was on my way to somehow inform Mia." Joseph felt like a great load had been lifted. He was able to breathe deeply, when he saw the single tear escape the corner of her eye.

"I'm so sorry. I never...I just wanted to..."

"I know love. It doesn't matter now. It's over, and I'll be fine. Most importantly, you are fine and here with me." Joseph wiped the tear trail with his thumb, and gently kissed her once more. "I was afraid...afraid for you, for me, for both of us. I love you."

"I love you too. I have no idea what I ever did to deserve you. No one has ever cared for me the way you do." Clarisse wrapped herself around him, feeling his arms surround her.

"It's late. You should get some sleep," Joseph whispered in her ear.

"Joseph..." Clarisse tried to form the words she needed, "Joseph it's our first night together as husband and wife..."

"Yes it is."

"I mean, wouldn't you rather.."

"Make love to you?" Joseph finished the sentence for her, knowing exactly what was on her mind. "Yes I would. A million times I would Clarisse. I do not want you to be tired tomorrow though. Both of us have to be up in..." as he looked at the bedside clock, "a little over five hours. I have a tough day ahead, and you my Queen, have an even tougher one." Joseph ran his hand up and down her arm, her smooth, soft skin rubbing against his rough, calloused hands.

"You are such a gentleman...That's one of the reasons I fell in love in with you." Clarisse felt herself becoming sleepy as the warmth of their bodies together became overwhelmingly soothing. "So you put me to bed tonight bare as the day I was born, and you just want to sleep beside me?" It was something she had not thought possible, not with Joseph. The physical attraction was so strong, so electrifying. Yet, here she was beside him, more content than if they had made love.

"We have all the time in the world. Tonight we sleep. Good night my love." Joseph kissed the top of her head, feeling drowsy from the pain killers himself.

"Good night." Clarisse had barely finished the words before she drifted off.

* * *

Joseph watched the monitors from the main control room of the palace. Two had been placed in the conference room, due to the heavy load of such political figures that attended. One focused on her, plainly the main view of anyone interested in watching, as Joseph was. The other centered on the opposite end of the table, the long, heavy antique centuries old with secrets.

Jealousy had always ran heavy through his veins, ever since the first time he had the privilege of kissing her hand. It ran heavy now, as he watched several men flirt with her. He had seen that too often, but this morning, this morning she was not only his Queen, but his wife. Surly the news had spread, for it seemed to be an ongoing topic here at the palace since the wedding itself several days ago.

Joseph sat and watched. One tried to cover her hand with his own. Another simply ran his tongue over his lips at her. Then even another had tried to touch her earlier before the meeting had been called to order. Joseph had seen it all before, but had been able to put an end to it. Today however, no one had been allowed inside that room since the security check directly before it began. He took a deep breath, knowing she was just as frustrated as he. Today it bothered him more than usual. He had always loved her, but ever since he held her last night, held her tightly in his arms, body to body, Joseph felt even more a part of her than he had ever felt before. He wondered how it would feel when they would finally make love to one another.

First minutes, then hours had ticked away. When a rather large argument had broken out, Joseph and Shades thought it best if they replace the men at the doors of the conference room. This required skill and know-how, attending to such hot headed dignitaries. The two stood for awhile, listening in on the constant battles was easy. Finally pulling up two chairs, they resigned to sitting and playing cards, killing the massive amount of time that was sure to pass.

When the chimes announced noon, lunch was promptly served. Joseph and Shades stretched their legs, able to stand freely as they kept watch inside the doors. Joseph took the opportunity to peek in, seeing the stress level on her face high. As she noticed him, Joseph smiled and winked, the effect a beautiful smile on her face. He loved that smile, and knew he had given her an incentive to keep going. Proud of himself, he sat down again as they finished lunch and their noon break.

"So you're just going to let him grope at her?" Shades couldn't help but ask, not liking the idea himself.

"Grope at her? I saw a few earlier flirting...who was groping her?" Joseph looked in, seeing a man standing behind her, his hands firmly on her shoulders as she tried to excuse herself. Heat turned his face red, seeing the older man trying to fondle his wife, and in a full room.

"Hold on there, you can't just get crazy," Shades held him back, knowing Joseph had a short temper when it came to anyone else with Clarisse.

"I can't just let him keep trying to feel her up!" Joseph's first words were louder than they should have been, quieting the last of them so only Shades could hear him, Shades and the ring of security tapped into the 'hotline', as they called it.

"No, but calm down first," Shades reminded him. "There's ways to handle every situation, as someone once taught me."

"AH, you're right." Joseph held his temper, watching as Clarisse finally managed to walk away from him. He let out the breath he had been holding.

Making her way into the corridor, Mia nodded politely to the guards. She took a deep breath, encouraged by Joseph, before entering the room. It was after 2pm, and Mia had come to take over as referee, freeing her grandmother to finish the Queenly duties she was still expected to do that Mia was insecure about handling herself.

Minutes later the door opened, Clarisse emerging into the hallway alone. Shades shut the door behind her quickly, ensuring the privacy they so desired.

"You need to control your temper," Clarisse stated firmly to her husband. "It's nothing I have not put up with for a lifetime, Joseph, you know that. Your face turned three shades of red and I almost expected steam to come from your ears." By the time she was finished, her words were stern and cross, sending shivers up Shade's spine. She had always been known for her wrath. It was seldom used on her part, but well known.

Looking into his eyes, she softened. He was her husband now, and it melted her heart. Last night had melted her heart. "I am very flattered that it bothers you so much. You do take very good care of me, and I love you." With those words, Clarisse wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a deeply passionate kiss. Shades couldn't help but drop his jaw, having never seen this side of his Queen, not realizing just how passionate she really was.

Joseph delighted in the warmth of her mouth, the sensuous movements of her body next to his. He lost himself, drowning in her, his Clarisse. It was all new, being out in the open like this, but still felt the same. It was a feeling he could never use words to describe.

Pulling away, and gasping for air, Clarisse smoothed over her jacket and skirt, taking a moment to primp her husband as well. "Have tea with me before I need to busy myself with my country?" She arched a brow at him.

"I'd be delighted, Your Majesty," Joseph teased.

"Shades, really, pick your jaw off the floor, we are not a codfish," she added as Joseph escorted her away from their new head of security.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

"I believe, my love, that you left our head of security speechless." Joseph confessed, "I've never known Shades to be speechless."

"Did it bother you?" Clarisse squeezed his hand as they made their way through the now deserted hall to her office.

"Not in the least. I rather enjoyed it. Tell me, what are you plans?"

"After I have tea with my handsome husband, I'm sure Charlotte has a few things for me to take care of." Clarisse nodded at the guards to open the doors before them.

"I was wandering...Would you mind having tea while you work?" Clarisse stopped to raise a brow at him, wandering what was on his mind. "Well, it's just that I prefer to have you alone for awhile, and I thought that maybe if..." She pulled his head to hers, meeting their lips in another passionate kiss.

Pulling away, leaving him totally breathless, Clarisse enquired, "Maybe if what, my dear?"

"Ahh," Joseph, having lost all sense of rational thinking, tried to bring to mind his intentions. "Ah, I believe I, ah, somehow wanted more of that."

"Mmm," she replied, walking around her desk, sitting across from her dumbstruck husband. "I see. You'd like for me to do my job as quickly as possible, and spend some quality time with you."

"Yes, I believe that was exactly what was on my mind," Joseph answered, leaning across her desk, so very close to her face.

"Well, let me enquire as to my workload...and we'll see how quickly you and I can run away together." Clarisse buzzed for Charlotte, staring at the huge grin on her husband's face. "Tell me, my dear husband, do you have plans for me?"

"Yes, oh yes, my love. I definitely have plans."

"And might I ask what those plans are," she whispered, drawing herself even closer to him.

"I am going to take you to bed, exactly like last night, only this time you and I are not going to just sleep together."

"OH? What will we be doing?" She whispered again, being very serious.

"You and I will be touching each other like there's no tomorrow." Joseph had heard Charlotte's heels even before he began to speak. Still, he answered her, in his most seductive voice, slightly embarrassing his Queen, yet exciting his wife like he had never seen her before.

"Excuse me," Charlotte cleared her throat and blushed at the same time she spoke. "I'm sorry, but Your Majesty, the Princess bids you to return. It seems they have run into some sort of problem."

"OH damn." Charlotte was quite shocked to hear her Queen like this. There had only been a few trying times when she had heard her become this upset.

"I'll be right there, Charlotte."

"Yes, ma'am." Her heels clicking on the tiled floor as she left the two to be alone.

"Joseph, I'm..."

"Don't say it," he placed his finger over her lips, quieting her apology. "I promise you, I am not going anywhere. I will be in your...no, our suite when you get done." Joseph placed his hands on her cheeks, pressing his lips to hers. "I'll be counting the minutes until we can be together again," he whispered. He kissed her once more, turned and left.

* * *

"The trade agreement clearly states that ALL countries have access to the shipping lanes in that area," Queen Clarisse pointed out to the tall, dark-skinned man, the representative sent on behalf of the terrorist organization. "There will be no weeding out of anyone. That is not only costly, aggravating, and time-consuming, but it happens to be the coward's way out of a situation." She spoke loudly, her anger surfacing, pointing to the man standing at the far end of the table. She leaned against the smooth wood surface, realizing that she was surprising even herself.

Earlier she had admitted to Mia that she was slightly scared of the man, of anyone who came from such an organization. Yet, when the time came, she had been able to stand up to him, explain her reasons, and speak her mind. Well, part of it. The other part was with her husband. That had to be where her strength was coming from. Pure sexual tension. It had been building for two days now, and only minutes before Joseph had made it escalate. The fire that burned in her was for him. She simply used it to her advantage.

"You are insulting me by calling me a coward?" His accent was pure Middle Eastern, and his English very broken and slow, yet he sounded intelligent.

"Yes, I am." Clarisse made eye contact with him, burning his soul with her composure. "Your organization has no problems with anyone until you don't get your way. Then you take it out on everyone near you, or anyone in your way to whatever you want. That is a coward's way, sir. A decent man would sit and talk out his problems, coming to a logical conclusion with his adversary."

The table was silent. All eyes moving back and forth as if at a tennis tournament. No one had expected Her Majesty to play such an important role in this, she was simply to host the conference. Yet, she had been the only one who dared to speak the truth.

"You are very brave, Your Majesty. Queen or not, my colleagues would easily kill you." He sat, still eyeing the woman so clearly intent on speaking her mind. The tension in the room was quite unbearable to most. "I, on the other hand, I like you. No one has stood up to me since your husband." Clarisse's face softened, remembering the vast accounts of her husband's dealings with them.  
"He was a strong man. It makes sense that he would have made you his Queen. I offer you a proposal, Your Majesty. We will remove the blockade IF you allow us to use Genovian ports AND arrange sanctuary here for some of our men."

Clarisse took a deep breath, drawing in the burden of such an agreement. It would free the waters, but put fear in her heart for her beloved Genovia. So this is what Rupert dealt with.

"Call off your blockade. I'm sure we can come to some understanding. However, I will have provisions of my own," Clarisse added. It was the smart thing to do, the logical thing to do.

"Very well," he nodded.

"Then we can call this conference to an end. You and I can meet whenever you like, and we will discuss our agreement. Are there any objections?" Clarisse looked around the room as dozens of silent faces answered with the relief they felt showing. "Very well then, I declare this issue closed, and meeting adjourned."

"Grandma, are you sure about this?" Mia whispered to her as they made for the doors.

"Mia, never argue with an idiot. They drag you down to their level, and then beat you with experience. What these people need is someone to tell their wants to. I am simply going to tell them how to do without."

"Grandma, you are awesome."

"AH, well, it's not over yet. As long as these people are in the world, it never will be, I'm afraid."

"You're right."

"Hmm. Listen Mia, I'd like to ask a favor," Clarisse stopped walking, pulling Mia over to a corner.

"Go ahead, grandma. Anything..."

"You know, Joseph and I have not had very much time alone, very little actually since the wedding. I was wandering, well, if you would arrange...say a cocktail party for our guests this afternoon...to keep them occupied until they leave. I'd like to spend time with Joseph, alone," she whispered, slightly embarrassed.

"I understand completely, don't worry about a thing. But grandma, a cocktail party?"  
"Umhumm, the cocktail party is a device you use to pay off obligations to people you don't want to invite for dinner." Clarisse winked at her, causing Mia to smile. She was learning, and learning quickly.

* * *

"It's over," she spoke before Joseph knew she was in the room. Clarisse moved forward, making her way to her husband.

"Over? As in ALL over?" Joseph straightened up, having almost fell asleep on the sofa. She slid herself down directly on his lap, into his arms.

"For now, yes. ALL over." Clarisse placed a soft kiss upon his lips, wrapping her arms around him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really," she snickered, knowing he was finding it hard to believe. "I have the rest of the afternoon and all this evening free." She placed soft kisses down his neck. "Do you have plans, my husband?"

"Well I did. I suppose I could pick up on those where I left off at," Joseph spoke slowly, deliberately drawing the words out.

"Well, if you don't want to," Clarisse stood up, ready to walk away when Joseph scooped her up in his arms. She laughed, lowering her head onto his shoulder.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He carried her toward the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

"Mmm, I love your kisses," Clarisse whispered as Joseph placed kiss after kiss upon her cheek and neck. She didn't want to close her eyes, she needed to see him, needed to see that it was for real this time. For too many times it had all been but a dream to her, yet now he was really here with her, bestowing a love fit for only a Queen upon her.

Joseph could not quite believe it himself, as he placed his lips tenderly to her skin. His body had almost froze earlier, fearing another interruption. It still felt quite awkward, consummating their marriage during such a hectic and fearful time. Their jobs had always been in the way, in one way or another. He kept reminding himself that they would both be devoid of such titles in a matter of days now. In a matter of days they could both drop such heavy burdens, and seek one another to occupy themselves for the remainder of their lives together.

He found he could not touch her enough. Her body shivered under his hands, fingers, and in his strong arms. It delighted him, knowing the amount of pleasure he was giving to her. Seeing it in her eyes was a gift he had long looked forward to. Watching them grow dark with passion was something Joseph knew no one else had ever had the pleasure of seeing before, not even her husband.

"Milady?"

"Mm, yes?"

"There is something I'd like to ask you," Joseph raised his head to face her, to see that beautiful sparkle in her eyes looking into his. "You are not sorry you married me, are you?" Clarisse immediately sat up in the bed, covering her bare breasts with the sheet. The stunned look upon her face was crossed with a puzzled one.

"Joseph? I don't understand. Why would you think such a thing, especially now?" Joseph rolled over, almost ashamed of the question he had asked. Seeing her like this, hearing her words had melted all doubts for him.

"I'm so sorry, Clarisse. I...well, it's just with all that has went on, with all of the waiting," Clarisse nodded to herself, a slight smile of understanding coming to her lips as he begun to speak. "I thought maybe it was just bad timing of some sort, and that maybe you were sorry for putting yourself in this right now." Joseph rolled back over, looking once again in her eyes.

"Joseph, I married you because I love you, and I very much want you here with me, like this. I want to make love to you. I want to declare my love for you to the entire world. When I chose to do that, I was, I am, still Queen, if only for a short time now. Being Queen will always have to come first, since the day I was crowned. You know that as well as I. It was the main reason I could not marry you before, but Joseph, after thinking for so long, and waiting, and just...everything; I chose to become your wife. The next week will be hectic, and I'm sure we will have plenty of ups and downs, but isn't that what a marriage is suppose to be? As long as I have you, I look forward to those times, good or bad. That's why I chose to marry you. I realized I cannot go through any more of life without you as my husband. I don't want to." Ending her speech, she turned on her knees, kneeling beside him in their bed. Clarisse cupped his cheek with her hands, letting the sheet drop, exposing her bare body for him.

"I don't deserve you," he answered her, looking over her in amazement at her beauty. "You are so beautiful, and sometimes I find it hard to believe that you love me." She placed a soft kiss upon his mouth, then another, and one more for good measure.

"Well, I don't know how beautiful I am, I just know you tell me often enough, and I've grown to partially believe it. I do know that I love you wholeheartedly Joseph. I'm not sure when I fell in love with you, for how long, or even if there's a reason why. I just know I do. You can count on that."

"I love you too."

Joseph wrapped his arms around her, slipping his hands along her bare skin. As he held her, she moved to cover his half-sitting body, ridding the sheet altogether away from them. As their bodies touched together, she stifled a low moan of pure enjoyment, relishing their coming together. It was only then they finally declared themselves as man and wife.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. It was almost six, almost time for the Queen to rise to another day. Clarisse sat up in bed, leaning against the velvet upholstered headboard, watching him sleep soundly. Smiling to herself, Clarisse had hoped she had wore him out, and that he just didn't sleep so soundly always. She watched him breathe, watched as his chest rose and fell. The light coming through from the bath was soft, and it graced his features like she had never seen them before. It made him look, well, almost delicate.

He began to move, stretching and turning, trying to wake. Clarisse noticed how it changed the view, hardened his appearance into the man she knew him as best. Hopefully now, she was going to get to know both of them much better.

"You couldn't sleep love?" Joseph cuddled up to her, placing his head in her lap.

"I did, but I've been thinking for awhile now. Joseph, all this..all this that has happened in the past couple of days," Clarisse ran her hand over his head, tracing his ear with her finger. "Joseph it wasn't bad timing at all."

Joseph, not understanding how she came to that conclusion, opened his eyes wider as if it helped him to think. "Please enlighten me. I cannot understand how you would think otherwise...especially after all that waiting, the frustration, the cut on my head if nothing else."

"Oh Joseph," Clarisse laughed. "My dear Joseph." She placed a kiss over the bandage still covering his wound, a light kiss so as not to cause him any pain. "It was all that for me as well, but in light of the events, I used my frustration in a good way, which you taught me if I remember correctly. If not for that frustration, well, the events would have not been turned so easily and quickly. But the biggest reason love, is that I need you more in times like these. It seems we were married just before the heaviest load of my reign fell upon me. It was good timing, Joseph, very good timing."

"I never thought of it that way, but you're right. I might not have even been here..." Joseph stopped short of what he was going to say, not wanting to ruin the moment, but knowing they both knew the final words to it.

"But you were, and are, and more importantly, I have every intention of keeping you here." She squeezed his hand as it fell into her palm.

"So, what's next?"

"Well, the blockade should have been dismantled last night, and the trading route restored to all. I still have to deal with this ...this organization, myself. I don't like it, but it is in the best interest of not only Genovia, but Europe and the entire Middle East. I can't do it without you, and frankly Joseph, I don't want to try."

"You won't have to, love. You'll never have to." He squeezed her hand again as they took the remaining minutes alone for themselves.

It was quiet. She watched him lie upon her lap, fiddling with her fingers. He inhaled her scent, and memorized the feel of his head upon her thighs, her fingers tracing the ridges of his ear. Nothing more needed to be said. Nothing more needed to be done. They belonged to each other now, officially, spiritually, mentally, and now physically. Nothing could have been more right, nor could it have happened at a better time.

* * *

As Porky says, "Th...th..tha..tha...that's all folks." 


End file.
